Le retour des ténèbres
by Moi92
Summary: Cette histoire se passe après le tome 7, donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il est suggéré de ne pas lire cette histoire.Albus et Rose entre à Poudlard. Soudainement, ils apprennent que l'école est assiégée par une armée maléfique ...
1. L'arrivée d'Albus

Disclaimer : Le monde et plusieurs personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Mme Rowling.

**Prologue **

Après les terribles événements du tome 7 (sauf épilogue), l'école avait dû être momentanément fermé pour cause de réparation. Ainsi, les élèves n'ont pas pu terminer leur année. Pour la plupart, ce n'était pas très grave puisque c'était à la fin de l'année, mais les cinquièmes avaient manqué leurs BUSEs et les septièmes leurs ASPICs. Pour régler cela, il fut décidé qu'ils allaient passer les examens et que ceux qui n'auront pas eu les BUSEs ou ASPICs qu'ils voulaient devraient reprendre leur année. Harry, comme Ron, ne passa que le cours de défense puisqu'il n'avait pas pu apprendre cette année. Par contre, Hermione passa tous ses ASPICs, elle avait tout de même eu une semaine de rattrapage intensif avant l'examen pour apprendre tout ce qui lui manquait.

Ainsi, Harry, Ron et Ginny firent leur 7e pendant qu'Hermione s'en allait vers le monde du travail. Le poste de ministre de la magie était vide : le dernier ministre étant une marionnette de Voldemort il ne pouvait pas rester ministre après sa chute. Ainsi, Hermione put devenir la première ministre féminine de la magie de toute l'histoire de l'Angleterre et la plus jeune de tous. Malheureusement, son règne ne dura pas longtemps, car sa première décision (obliger que tous les elfes soient libérés et qu'ils aillent les mêmes droits que les humains) fit en sorte que la population magique se souleva et demanda son renvoie. Malgré ce renvoie, le décret ayant été fait légalement, il fut appliqué. Pour occuper tous ses elfes, un bâtiment fut construit et les elfes allèrent y travailler. Ces elfes furent de très bons artisans magiques et l'organisation des elfes de maison avec Mme Granger comme directrice devint très riche. Tranquillement, les elfes arrachèrent des droits comme celui d'avoir une baguette, ce qui leur permettait de lancer des sorts plus puissants avec une meilleure précision et celui d'aller à Poudlard. De plus, Mme Granger écrivit de nombreux livres de magie et devint une des personnes les plus riche d'Angleterre.

Après une année intense, Harry, Ron et Ginny finirent leur scolarité avec tous les ASPICs nécessaires pour être aurores. De nombreux attentats internationaux étant faits par un groupe de sorcier noir, les aurores étaient très recherchés. Ainsi, les trois héros purent en devenir après une seule année comme recru. Ron et Hermione se marièrent alors que Ginny et Harry se mariaient. Harry eut trois enfants : James à 24 ans, Albus Severus à 25 et Lily à 27. Hermione eut quant à elle six enfants : Rose à 25 ans, Hugo à 27, France à 28, Mathieu à 29, Xavier à 30 et Laure à 32.

En 2013, Hermione a 33 ans et redevient ministre de la magie. Il faut dire que 15 ans était passé depuis la Libération des elfes de maison et ils étaient maintenant nombreux et puissants, d'ailleurs tous les meilleurs aurores sauf Potter étaient des elfes. Ron fut nommé garde du corps de la ministre, il y a d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de plaintes à cause que ce poste était très désiré et que Ron n'avait certainement pas plus de compétence que la plupart des aurores. Hermione commença par faire des politiques contre la discrimination raciale et sanguine en plus d'user de son influence pour convaincre les gouvernements des autres pays à abandonner l'esclavage des elfes.

D'un autre côté, le groupe maléfique était de plus en plus puissant. Le nombre d'attentat était rendu énorme partout, seuls quelques pays comme les Royaumes-Unis résistaient grâce à leurs nombreux aurores. C'est dans cette atmosphère dangereuse qu'en 2017 l'épilogue du tome 7 se passa.

**Le premier jour**

Dans le Poudlard-Express, Al et Rose se firent rapidement abandonner par James qui était allé avec ses amis. Ils se ramassèrent donc avec Scorpius Malefoy et trois autres personnes dans un wagon.

- Salut, Je m'appelle Rose Weasley, et vous ?

- Je suis Anne Lovegood.

- Moi, c'est David Londubat.

- Et moi, Éric Fontaine.

- Je me nomme Scorpius.

- Et moi, je suis Albus Potter.

- Tu es le fils d'Harry Potter, le vrai !

- Oui, répondit-il en rougissant.

- Et elle, c'est la fille de la grande Mme Weasley, la célèbre ministre, déclara Scorpius.

- Euh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour être si célèbre, Harry Potter ? demanda Éric empourpré par son inculture.

- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas le connaître ? demanda David.

- J'ai été élevé parmi les non-sorciers, alors je ne connais pas grand chose sur notre histoire magique.

- Mon père est celui qui a terrassé Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

La discussion continua, tous sauf Scorpius parlèrent de leur famille et de leur enfance. Lorsque la dame aux bonbons passa, Albus et Rose en achetèrent plein pour partager avec leurs nouveaux amis un peu moins fortunés.

Soudainement, deux jumelles exactement pareilles arrivèrent. Elles avaient d'ailleurs tous les traits familiaux des Weasley.

- Salut Sarah et Sandra, leur dit Rose leur cousine.

Alors, la discussion s'enchaîna, les jumelles se déclarèrent filles de George Weasley. Ensuite, ils parlèrent des maisons, tous voulaient aller à Gryffondor, sauf Scorpius et Éric qui ne savaient vraiment pas quelle maison ils voulaient. Éric, c'était parce qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment les maisons, alors tous, sauf Scorpius évidemment, lui expliquèrent le fonctionnement des maisons en ventant énormément Gryffondor. Après plusieurs heures de discussion, le train se stationna et les élèves sortirent.

- Wow ! C'est maginifque ! fut dit par tous les nouveaux en observant Poudlard.

- Les nouveaux, suivez-moi, dit le semi-géant connu par certain sous le nom de M Hagrid.

Ils allèrent donc se glisser dans une barque en direction de Poudlard tout en visitant les lieux. Tous les nouveaux sans exception étaient émerveillés par le château et son territoire. Ensuite, ils furent conduit par Mme McGonnagall vers la grande salle. Son plafond montrait un ciel splendide et le décor était incroyable. Ensuite, la femme âgée leur fit signe de rester debout et se dirigea vers la table des enseignants.

Les enseignants étaient : Sylvie Black, professeur de vol ; Kawi Elfe, les elfes de maisons ayant tous reçu Elfe comme nom de famille, Kawi était enseignante de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ; Neville Londubat, professeur de botanique ; Nat Elfe, professeur de sortilège ; Harold Hagrid, fils de Rubéus Hadrig et de Winki Elfe, le professeur de potion ; Gabrielle Sinistra, professeur d'astronomie ; Éric Vector, professeur d'Arithmancie ; Dean Thomas, professeur de Civilisation moldue ; Stella Elfe, enseignante de DCFM ; et Rubéus Hagrig, directeur de Poudlard. Mme McGonngall, l'enseignante de métamorphose se mit à côté du Choipeaux avec la liste des noms.

- Black, Camille.

Une petite fille au teint pâle se dirigea vers le choipeaux, dès qu'il y eut contact, le choipeaux cria Serpentard. Les noms défilèrent alors rapidement, les dix premiers furent envoyés à Serpentard. Ensuite, il y eut les elfes, tous allèrent à Poufsouffle. Il faut dire qu'aucun humain ne pouvait battre un elfe pour la loyauté et la docilité. Cela avait d'ailleurs fait frustrer Hermione, car elle voulait que les elfes s'intègrent, pas qu'ils soient tous Poufsouffle. Éric, David, Anne et Scorpius furent les quatre premiers à être envoyés à Gryffondor. Ensuite, il y eut quelques Serdaigles et Serpentards, puis ce fut …

- Potter, Albus.

Tout le monde se mit à regarder le petit garçon qui semblait plus Weasley que Potter par son physique. Il avança lentement, on pouvait sentir qu'il était plus qu'angoissé. Lorsque le choipeaux fut sur sa tête, le silence était total.

- Gryffondor !

Soudainement, Albus se détendit et sourit. Il se joignit à ses amis à la table des Gryffondor.

Ensuite, d'autres noms passèrent avant que ce soit le tour des Weasley. Natalie fut à Serpentard, Nicolas à Serdaigle, Rose à Gryffondor, Sandra et Sarah à Gryffondor et Sophie à Serdaigle.

Tous les Gryffondors, après avoir mangé, suivirent leur préfet vers la Grosse Dame.

- N'oubliez pas. Le mot de passe cette année est Liberté, vous ne devez pas le dire à quelqu'un qui n'est pas à Gryffondor peut importe la raison.

Les premières années allèrent donc à leur dortoir pour placer leurs affaires. Sandra et Sarah se mirent d'ailleurs en quête de vendre les créations de leur papa George.

Al courut ensuite vers le dortoir des deuxièmes pour aller voir son frère.

- James, je suis à Gryffondor. J'avais raison, j'avais raison. Je ne suis pas à Serpentard.

- Ne me dérange pas, Al. Il faut qu'on prépare nos coups pour fêter notre retour.

-Je peux vous aider ?

- Non, répondit Tommy Weasley le grand frère de Sarah et Sandra. On ne veut pas de petit.

- C'est injuste, répondit le petit garçon.

Malgré tout, il finit par partir rejoindre ses amis. Tous les nouveaux Gryffondors parlaient en plaçant leurs affaires. Soudainement, le préfet arriva.

- Tout le monde doit venir à la Grande Salle, il y a un problème.

Soudainement, tout le monde se demanda ce que pouvait être le dit problème. Or, rendu à la Grande Salle, Hagrid se leva en prenant un air grave.

- Nous sommes assiégés, les défenses magiques se sont déclenchées et les aurores se battent, donc nous ne risquons pas grand chose en ce moment, mais nous sommes totalement isolées. Ainsi, vous ne pourrez pas recevoir de hiboux et nous vous demandons de ne pas sortir du château sans professeur, on ne sait jamais, un ennemi pourrait avoir pénétrer nos défenses. Nous espérons tous que l'ennemi soit le plus rapidement possible repoussé.

Albus et James furent tous les deux très touchés, car cela voulait dire que leur père, le chef des aurores, était en plein combat.

-Ton père va les écraser, dit Rose pour le réconforter.

- J'espère, répondit-il.

Soudainement, il y eut un feu d'artifice en plein coeur de la salle, une pluie de couleur agrémenter d'éclair rougeoyant et d'image bleutée se fit, Sarah et Sandra se mirent à rougir.

- Désolé, ça s'est déclenché tout seul, dirent-elle en montrant un objet de GeorgeWeasleycie.

Camille Black les regarda alors avec dédain.

- C'est ça. Vous pensez juste à vous amuser pendant que des personnes meurent pour vous.

- Mais non, c'était juste un accident.

-Silence tout le monde, déclara Hagrid d'un ton grave. Vous devez retourner à vos dortoirs. Le premier cours commencera demain.

Après que tout le monde soit dans son dortoir, Albus sortit la carte des maraudeurs. James avait eu la cape, mais lui il avait reçu la carte. Il vit alors que James et ses trois amis se promenaient dans les corridors, sûrement sous la cape. Soudainement, il vit que ceux-ci était sortit de l'école et se promenait dans la cour. En plus, un dénommé Oscar Zantrovitch se promenait vers eux. Albus prit donc une petite feuille magique, acheté à Sandra ou Sarah et y écrit : « À Rose Weasley. Vient me rejoindre dans la chambre commune. » Alors, il alla à la salle commune et y attendit Rose qui arriva rapidement. Lorsqu'on recevait un message, la feuille faisait du bruit, alors on pouvait l'observer immédiatement.

- Al, qui y a-t-il ?

Alors, Albus lui montra la carte et pointa M. Zentrovitch qui avançait vers le château suivit du groupe de James qui, caché sous la cape, l'observait.

- On devrait peut-être montrer ça à un prof.

- Et mon frère ne me parlera plus jamais parce que je vais l'avoir dénoncé.

- Tu veux qu'on ne fasse rien alors. À moins que tu veuilles qu'on y aille.

- Ça serait une bonne idée.

- Mais t'es fou, on n'a pas de cape nous.

Albus sortit de sa poche deux pilules de GeorgeWeasleycie.

-Ça rend invisible pendant une heure. Évidemment, ça ne rend pas invisible les vêtements, mais de toute façon, puisqu'on sera invisible, il n'y aura pas d'impudeur.

- Je ne pense pas que ma mère voudrait.

- Elle ne le saura même pas.

Ainsi, Rose et Albus allèrent dans leur dortoir, sous leurs couvertures et se déshabillèrent après avoir prit la pilule. Une fois invisible, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune.

-Tu ne crois pas que ça va faire bizarre, une carte qui se promène toute seule ?

- Oui, mais je peux la mettre dans ma bouche et ne la sortir que quand on en aura de besoin.

En disant cela, il l'a plaça et elle disparut. Ensuite, il prit la main de Rose pour toujours savoir où elle était, car ils n'étaient pas pour se dire leur position vocalement pendant la mission.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cour en sachant que les autres se trouvaient là. Ils virent alors le dit Zentrovitch. C'était un gobelin, comme à Gringotts. Il était en train de grimper sur le château. Albus prit alors une pierre et la lança dessus le gobelin. Il manqua sa cible, mais ce fut assez pour que le gobelin se retourne. Il sortit alors sa baguette, car comme les Elfes, les gobelins pouvaient utiliser des baguettes ce qui les rendaient très dangereux.

- Finite Incantatem.

Le sortilège ne toucha que le pied d'Albus, mais c'était suffisant pour savoir où lancer le prochain sortilège. Il pointa alors sa baguette directement sur Albus.

- Avada Ked…

Soudainement un rayon rouge pénétra le gobelin et le fit tomber. Le système de défense avait détecté le Finite Incantatem et avait réagit. Le gobelin se mit alors à faire des protégos tout en tentant de viser le pied qui fuyait vers la porte du château.

- Avada Kedevra.

Soudainement, un rayon vert se dirigeait droit sur Albus, mais il explosa bien avant. James avait décidé de sauver le pied et il savait que la cape était indestructible. Il s'était donc mit entre le gobelin et son frère. Le gobelin fut finalement stupéfixé.

Albus et Rose entrèrent dans le château et se cachèrent dans une armoire pour regarder la carte. Ils se doutaient que les professeurs se dirigeaient vers la porte et le pied d'Albus ne devait pas être vu. Ils virent ainsi, James et ses amis se diriger vers le dortoir des Gryffondor pendant que les enseignants sortaient pour voir l'intrus. Lorsque plus personne, sauf le concierge, ne se promenait dans les corridors, Albus et Rose se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir.

Albus gardait les yeux fixés sur la carte, de toute façon, il était inutile de la cacher, son pied étant visible. Finalement, ils dirent Liberté à une Grosse Dame étonné de devoir ouvrir à un pied sans corps. James et ses amis les attendaient. Albus l'avait vu sur sa carte, mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que James se tanne. Évidemment, en voyant la carte, James su que c'était son frère.

- Imbécile, pourquoi as-tu lancé la pierre ? Tu voulais te faire tuer ?

- Je croyais pouvoir le toucher et faire qu'il s'évanouisse. Je n'étais pas pour rien faire,

- Oui, tu aurais pu ne rien faire, de toute façon, tu n'aurais pas dû sortir.

- Et vous non plus.

- On est plus âgé, dit Tommy pour s'intégrer dans la conversation.

- Puis, de toute façon, je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre. Si vous me dénoncer, je vous dénonce.

Sur cela, Albus entra dans le dortoir et se mit à dormir en sachant que lorsqu'il se réveillera, il sera visible. James et ses amis allèrent eux aussi se coucher. Puis, Rose y alla.

**Le deuxième jour**

Le chant du coq fut amené magiquement dans tous les dortoirs et Albus se réveilla. Il s'habilla puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avec Rose. Dans la Grande Salle, tous eurent leur horaire ce qui causa beaucoup de discussion entre les élèves. De plus, tout le monde mangeait la délicieuse nourriture de Poudlard préparé par des personnes libres.

- On s'en va en DCFM ! déclara Rose toute heureuse.

Ainsi, après un déjeuner délicieux et après avoir chercher son matériel, tous les nouveaux Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Tout le monde s'assit à une place et Stella Elfe se leva.

- Bonjour cher élève. D'abord, je veux vous dire de m'appeler Stella, même si vous devez me vouvoyer comme vos autres enseignants, car mon nom de famille risque de vous mélanger avec les noms de plusieurs autres enseignants. Dans ma classe, je refuse totalement les niaiseries, ce n'est pas que je sois contre l'humour, c'est que cela peut entraîner du danger inutile. Ainsi, si vous commettez un acte qui risque de peut-être avoir une probabilité même négligeable de mettre en danger quelqu'un y compris vous, je vous sors de ma classe. Vous me trouverez peut-être sévère, mais c'est que je tiens beaucoup à mon titre d'unique enseignante de défense contre les forces du mal, toutes écoles de sorcellerie confondue, à avoir le pouvoir de prouver qu'elle n'a eu aucun grave blessé tout en ayant enseigné pendant plus d'un an.

Tous les élèves qui avaient pu croire qu'avoir une enseignante elfe était amusant furent immédiatement convaincu du contraire.

- Bon, nous commencerons par le sortilège de protego aussi nommé charme du bouclier. Ce sortilège est la base de la défense et vous devrez le pratiquer continuellement, car on peut toujours l'améliorer. Pour le faire, il faut faire comme ça … Protego ! Maintenant, placé vous devant un des talismans accrochés sur le mur. À allez-y, vous faîtes le sortilège.

Tout le monde sortit sa baguette et se plaça devant un des petits objets accrochés. Lorsque l'enseignante dit le allez-y, un rayon rouge sortit du talisman et tout le monde cria protego. Presque tous les élèves furent poussé vers l'arrière.

- C'est bien Mme Black et Rose Weasley. J'augmente la puissance du sortilège, pour les autres, recommencez à la même puissance. Allez-y.

Certains élèves ne dirent même pas protego, car il n'était pas préparé, mais dans ceux qui le firent, seul Camille et Rose réussirent.

- C'est bon ! Mais la prochaine fois, restez toujours préparé. L'ennemi n'arrive pratiquement jamais quand on s'y attend. Alley-y !

Cette fois, Albus, Scorpius et une Serpentard Natacha Perrims réussirent en plus évidemment de Camille et Rose.

- Pour Mme Black et Mme Weasley, je vous mets immédiatement au niveau 10, les autres qui ont réussi passe au 2 et pour le reste, ne vous découragez pas, il est rare de réussir le premier cours.

Ainsi, la pratique du protego dura les quinze premières minutes du cours. Trois autres Gryffondor et deux autres Serpentards finirent par réussirent à passer au niveau 2.

- Tout le monde, félicitez Mme Black qui a réussit à se rendre au niveau 24, même si Mme Weasley la talonnait de près au niveau 22. Je donne 20 points à Serpentard. Maintenant, nous passons à autre chose, ne vous en faite pas ceux qui n'ont pas réussi, vous aurez un autre quinze minutes de pratique aux prochains cours. Nous passons au sortilège de désarmement. Qui peut me le nommer ?

Camille et Rose levèrent immédiatement leur main.

- Expelliarmus, dit Rose après avoir été pointée.

- 10 points à Gryffondor.

Cela frustra Camille qui savait aussi la réponse et qui voulait donner des points à sa maison.

- Donc, les Serpentards, placez-vous à ma droite et les Gryffondor, placez-vous à ma gauche. Ensuite, mettez-vous face à face. Vous pouvez choisir contre qui vous vous mettez tant que c'est une personne d'une autre maison sauf pour Mme Weasley et Mme Black qui sont obligé de se mettre l'une en face de l'autre.

- Laquelle, osa demander Sarah ou Sandra.

- Rose Weasley évidemment. Bon ! La première maison qui désarmera totalement l'autre gagnera 30 points. Ce sera 15 points chacune si les deux maisons réussissent au même tour. Les Serpentards tenez bien votre baguette, les Gryffondors feront expelliarmus à mon allez-y. Allez-y !

Seule Rose réussit, ensuite, seule Camille réussit, mais finalement, quelques autres personnes finirent par réussir. Puis, tous les Gryffondors avaient réussi alors que deux Serpentards avaient encore échoué. Ainsi, ce fut Gryffondor qui eut les points. Ensuite, les Serpentards durent se pratiquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent tous.

- C'est bien, il reste environ sept minutes, pratiquez vos protego pendant ce temps.

Une fois le cours finit, les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le cours d'Histoire alors que les Serpentards allaient dans celui de Botanique. Ainsi, c'était M Binns, le fantôme, qui était l'enseignant. Il parla des débuts de la magie d'une voix si magique que tout le monde s'endormait. Même que Albus, qui avait bien écouté les conseils de James, dormait sur son oreiller. La plupart des élèves, comme Rose, tentaient désespérément d'écouter. Lorsqu'il ne resta que 36 secondes au cours, un son strident se fit et Albus se réveilla. Exactement en même temps M. Binns disait :

- Les devoirs pour ce cours sont la page 36 à 38 du manuel, vous pouvez lire les pages 58 à 89 du livre l'histoire de la magie pour vous aider.

Et alors, la cloche sonna.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? Demanda David.

- C'est mon frère qui m'a parlé de son truc avec le professeur Binns. M. Binns donne toujours le devoir et les endroits du livre où on en parle dans les 36 dernières secondes. Il est totalement inutile d'écouter avant ça.

Ensuite, il y eut le dîner et enfin le cours de Métamorphose.

- Bonjour, je suis Minerva McGonnagall directrice adjointe de l'école et directrice des Gryffondors. Nous allons commencer par de la théorie sur la transformation d'objet simple, non-magique et non-vivant avant d'ensuite user d'un sortilège de transformation. Prenez le manuel à la page 9.

Puis, le cours continua comme cela.

Le quatrième cours fut celui de sortilège. Tous tentèrent de faire des accio à des objets proches. Finalement, ce fut le cours de botanique. Neville parla du Simajora Tribulus pendant tout le cours.

Ensuite, ils allèrent dans leur salle commune.

- C'est étrange, aucun professeur n'a mentionné le gobelin, commença Albus.

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'ils allaient dire qu'un gobelin ennemi avait réussi à ce rendre au château. Surtout qu'ils n'ont sûrement pas découvert pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait un Finite Incantatem suivit d'un Avada Kedevra. Ils ne peuvent comprendre que les protego.

- Hein ! Un gobelin a atteint le château, dit Scorpius qui avait tout entendu.

- Oui, mais ne dit ça à personne, sinon les enseignants vont se douter qu'on était là.

- Vous êtes sortit hier ?

- Oui, mais on était invisible. Alors, personne ne le sait.

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous sortit ?

- Parce qu'on a vu qu'un étranger se baladait dans la cours grâce à la carte des maraudeurs, je peux te la montrer, dit Albus qui ne voulait toujours pas parler de son frère, car il savait que celui-ci prendrait ça pour une trahison si les professeurs finissaient par l'apprendre.

Alors, Albus, Scorpius et Rose se ramassèrent dans le dortoir d'Albus où celui-ci montra la carte et dit la phrase magique.

- C'est incroyable, on voit tous les chemins, même les plus secrets et on voit tout le monde.

- C'est mon grand-père et ses amis qui l'ont créée.

- Il y a quelque chose sans nom, là, dit Rose en pointant un point.

- On y va ? Demanda Albus.

- Évidemment.

- Mais, on ne ferait pas mieux de le dire à quelqu'un, demanda Scorpius.

- Score, il fait encore jour, donc on ne risque rien à regarder. On a encore le droit de se promener dans les corridors, dit Albus.

C'est ainsi qu'un groupe de trois élèves se dirigea vers le point sans nom. C'était dans les sous-sols. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'à lui, ils virent un elfe, mais ils remarquèrent rapidement que cet elfe ne devait pas venir d'Angleterre, car il était encore un esclave sans baguette et sans véritable vêtement. Il lança un rayon sur eux.

- Protego ! cria Rose.

- Fuyons, dit Scorpius avant de se retourner et de courir.

Soudainement, l'elfe envoya un autre rayon et le protego de Rose ne réussit pas à le bloquer complètement, elle tomba donc au sol. L'elfe se prépara alors à lancer un dernier rayon.

- Stupéfix, lancèrent Tommy Weasley, James et leurs deux amis.

- Merci, dit Scorpius en voyant que l'elfe était hors de nuire.

- La prochaine fois, dîtes le nous avant d'aller vers l'ennemi, vous êtes chanceux qu'on vous ait suivit, dit James qui n'était tout de même pas en colère après son frérot et ses amis.

- Ton frère est ami avec un Malefoy, crachat Tommy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma famille ?

- À part que ce soit une famille de traître et de mécréant, il y a aussi que c'est une famille de mangemort.

- Il n'y a eu qu'un vrai mangemort dans ma famille, ce n'est vraiment pas la pire. Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais souffrir des actes de mes ancêtres. L'important, c'est ce que moi je fais. Au revoir, Tommy Weasley.

Sur cela, Scorpius se dirigea vers son dortoir suivit d'Albus et de Rose.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, cousin.

Lorsqu'ils furent plus loin, il y eut un éclair de lumière et des cris.

- Il faut aller les sauver, dit Albus.

- Avec un accio ou un protego, les expelliarmus sont inutiles puisque l'ennemi n'a pas de baguette, dit Scorpius.

- Mais, il était stupéfixé. Regarde la carte.

Ils purent alors voir qu'il y avait maintenant trois points sans nom.

- Mais comment font-ils pour apparaître, on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard ? Dit Rose.

- On est bien au dernier sous-sol de Poudlard, donc j'imagine que tant qu'ils sont en dessous de nous, ils ne sont pas sur la carte, dit Scorpius.

- Alors, ils viennent du sol.

- Et seront de plus en plus nombreux. Je ne crois pas qu'on peut les sauver, vaut mieux appeler les enseignants.

- Pas question, commença Albus, je ne peux pas laisser James.

- Tu crois pouvoirs le sauver ? Dit Scorpius sarcastiquement.

- Oui.

- Avec quel sort ?

- Il n'y a pas que la magie dans la vie. Mais, tu as raison pour quelque chose, quelqu'un doit prévenir les profs, autant que ça soit toi puisque tu as peur.

- Ce n'est pas de la peur. Et je te ferais remarquer que si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée d'aller voir l'inconnu à la place d'appeler les profs, ton frère ne serait pas en danger. Ce n'est pas du courage que tu as, mais de la folie.

- Justement, je n'accepte pas qu'il meure de ma folie. Si Rose le veut, qu'elle me suive.

Puis, il se dirigea vers l'inconnu et Rose le suivit.

- Rose, tu ne vas pas le suivre.

- C'est de la folie, je sais, mais on ne peut pas rien tenter. Appèle les prof le plus rapidement possible, on va tenter de les divertir le temps que les enseignements arrivent pour qu'ils n'aillent pas le temps de tuer à James ou à ses amis. Ils nous ont quand même sauvé.

Lorsque Rose et Albus arrivèrent, il y avait une quinzaine d'elfes et les quatre jeunes étaient soumis au sortilège de Doloris. Albus ramassa quelques pierres et se mit à les lancer en fuyant. De son côté, Rose s'était caché. Les elfes, sauf un, prirent Albus en chasse. Alors, Rose se dirigea vers l'elfe qui torturait les quatre jeunes pour avoir des informations.

- Alors, dîtes-moi où est votre Prince.

- Nous n'avons pas de prince, criait James.

- Accio elfe, cria Rose.

L'elfe fut alors tiré ce qui lui fit manquer son sortilège. Tommy eu donc le temps de le stupéfixer. Évidemment, les quatre jeunes étaient traumatisés par le sortilège Doloris.

- Vite, il faut sauver Al.

- Il ne combat quand même pas les elfes, dit James.

- Non, il les fuit, mais s'ils lui lancent un sortilège, il est foutu.

- Peut-être, mais de toute façon, on ne pourra pas le rattraper à temps et on ne peut pas les vaincre, dit un des amis.

- Tu ne veux pas l'abandonner, cria Rose en furie.

- C'est qu'il y faudrait peut-être penser à boucher le trou. D'autres elfes peuvent arriver.

- Comment fait-on ? demanda James.

- On fait exploser le toit, l'éboulement bouchera parfaitement le trou.

Alors, les quatre jeunes pointèrent le toit et lancèrent le sortilège pour le faire s'écrouler.

- Mais… Il me semblait que Poudlard est renforcé magiquement, on ne peut pas briser les toits comme ça, dit Rose.

- La magie protectrice de Poudlard a sentit que c'était pour une bonne cause et elle a rendu le toit fragile aux attaques magiques. Si on recommençait pour s'amuser, on serait totalement incapable de le faire, dit James.

- Il faut tout de même tenter de sauver Al.

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est espérer qu'il court vite. De toute façon, il faut sortir des sous-sols, donc on va le suivre, mais si on le rattrape, il sera …

- On s'en fout. Allons-y.

Albus courut pendant un bon moment, puis il fut toucher par un rayon et tomba. Alors, les elfes s'approchèrent de lui. Alors qu'ils allaient le torturer, un d'eux cria :

- C'est lui.

- Quoi ?

- La pierre illumine. C'est bien lui et le maître le veut en bon état. Stupéfix ! Levicorpus !

Ensuite, ils amenèrent Albus vers le trou. Après quelque temps, les cinq enfants rencontrèrent les elfes. Rose fit un protego pendant que les quatre autres lançaient des stupéfix. Les elfes étaient très puissants et ils vainquirent rapidement le protego de Rose. Alors, ils stupéfixèrent les enfants un après l'autre, mais les enseignants arrivèrent et attaquèrent.

Une demi-heure après, ils se réveillèrent à l'infirmerie, alors McGonnagall arriva.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous vous êtes mis en danger de mort et par ce fait menacé l'existence même de cette école ? J'espère que vous comprenez tous à quel point ce que vous avez fait est intolérable. Ainsi, la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs sont confisqués. La protection du collège sera renforcée, mais il se peut que les ennemis réussissent à y rentrer, malgré cela, vous ne devez pas vous en mêler. Vous êtes des étudiants de 1re ou de 2e, pas des sorciers accomplis. Vous aurez une retenue avec Rusard tous les soirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et si un de vous se plaint, ce sera pire. Évidemment, j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor, car même si c'est ma maison, je suis obligé de punir cet acte. Maintenant, allez souper.

Ainsi, Rose et Albus se joignirent à Scorpius qui, puisqu'il avait prévenu les enseignants, avait échappé à la punition.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas que vous soyez puni et je ne suis pas plus innocent que vous.

- Il n'y a pas être désolé. Tu nous as sauvés en les prévenant. C'est peut-être injuste qu'on soit puni et pas toi, mais au fond, on l'a mérité et il faut être heureux que tu t'en sois échappé, répondit Rose.

- Merci.

Aussitôt, Sarah et Sandra arrivèrent.

- Cinq mornille et vous avez un endormisseur. Il terrasse n'importe quelle insomnie.

- Vous avez enregistré la voix de M. Binns ? dit Scorpius en riant.

- Comment as-tu fait pour deviner ?

**L'halloween**

Bien du temps passa, le château était toujours assiégé et après cinq semaines, les retenues avaient cessé. James et ses amis continuaient de jouer des tours malgré qu'ils n'aient plus de cape, mais Albus resta sage. Il y avait sûrement eut de nouveaux intrus, mais Albus ne s'en mêlait plus. D'un autre côté, Rose s'était mis à détester Camille Black et son groupe d'amis. Il faut dire que Camille était la seule élève de 1re à être meilleure que Rose. Albus s'entendait bien avec tous les Gryffondors et Rose parlait souvent à Gawini Elfe, une Poufsouffle. Tout de même, de nombreuses personnes pleuraient à cause qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de leurs parents, Albus avait d'ailleurs très peur pour son père qui combattait toujours en avant des troupes. Gryffondor avait heureusement gagné son match de Quiditch contre Poufsoufle.

Ainsi, la fête d'halloween arriva. Il n'y avait évidemment pas de congé, mais les enseignants ne donnaient pas de devoirs, car il y avait une fête pendant toute la soirée. De plus, l'enseignant de Potion avait décidé de rendre son cours spécial.

- Vous devrez fabriquer une potion de transformation humaine, vous devrez la prendre pour la journée. Ainsi, je vous suggère fortement de la préparer correctement.

Il expliqua alors très clairement la méthode et passait entre les bureaux pour voir si tout le monde faisait la potion correctement.

- Malefoy, vous devriez attendre un peu plus longtemps, je ne sais pas si c'est votre sablier qui est déréglé, mais cette couleur montre que la potion n'a pas encore sédimenté.

- Oui monsieur.

Ainsi, chacun devait changer un peu la recette pour se transformer étrangement, mais certaine chose ne devait évidemment pas être changé. Albus adorait son enseignant de potion qui expliquait très bien.

Par contre, le cours qui suivait, celui de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, était bien moins amusant. L'enseignante Kawi voulait toujours qu'on soigne les bestioles les plus étranges et qu'on apprenne les utilités les plus loufoques. Plusieurs élèves adoraient les animaux et trouvaient le cours très intéressant, mais Albus n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les créatures. C'est ainsi qu'il se mettait toujours avec Anne pour ce cours, car elle, elle adorait ses petites bestioles, donc elle pouvait faire toutes les tâches répugnantes. Pour ce cours-ci, Kawi comme pratiquement tous les enseignants a fait un spécial halloween, il fallait donc faire le monstre le plus répugnant possible en déguisant une des créatures qu'on avait déjà soignées. Albus prit évidemment un Striophorm incandescent appelé gentiment l'espèce de chose dégueulasse qui crache un liquide brûlant par Albus et ses amis sauf par Anne qui trouvait l'être tellement mignon. Ainsi, Albus lui donna les quelques substances qui avaient une très forte réaction avec la salive du monstre cela lui fit gonfler la bouche pour le rendre encore plus horrible. C'était évidemment sans douleur, sinon Anne aurait refusé avec prestance. Malgré tous ses efforts, Albus ne parvint pas à battre certaine créature, celle de Camille étant particulièrement horrible.

Pour le dîner, il y eut une grosse fête avec du chant, de la danse et de la musique. En plus, il y avait de la nourriture à volonté. Ça faisait changement des repas plutôt rationnés qui se donnait ses derniers temps à cause que Poudlard devait vivre sur ses réserves, car elle était coupée du reste du monde et ne produisait pas beaucoup d'aliments.

Le troisième cours fut celui de vol. Albus était assez doué, il avait quand même des parents experts en quidditch, mais il était bien moins doué que son grand frère. Sylvie était donc grandement déçu par son manque de prouesses, par contre elle ne cessait jamais de féliciter sa nièce, Camille. Pour ce cours, Sylvie avait fait un parcourt décoré à l'halloween. Il fallait passer dans des bouches de monstres quelconques en faisant les mouvements nécessaires. Le, ou plutôt la dans ce cas-ci, gagnant de la course allait avoir une surprise. Ce fut évidemment Camille.

Puis, ce fut le cours de défense. Albus adorait énormément ce cours comme son père. Il fallut faire comme d'habitude la pratique du protego. Ensuite, Stella amena une boîte.

- Dans cette boîte, il y a un épouventard. Qu'est-ce qu'un épouventard ? Camille.

Camille regarda alors Rose avec un gros sourire, cette fois c'était elle qui était choisie.

- Un épouventard est une créature qui devient la plus grande peur d'un sorcier lorsqu'elle le regarde. On peut vaincre un épouventard en utilisant les sorts utilisés contre notre plus grande peur, mais un ridiculous suivit d'un rire sincère permet de s'en débarrasser facilement.

- 10 points pour Serpentard. Mettez-vous en file en ordre alphabétique. J'espère que vous le connaissez.

Camille fut ainsi la première a passé. Lorsque la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit, ce fut un homme sans âge, car on pouvait sentir qu'il avait vécu très longtemps même s'il n'avait aucune ride et semblait en pleine forme, qui en sortit. L'homme avait uniquement une cape, ses yeux, comme ses cheveux étaient noirs, sa peau était jaune et ses traits asiatiques. Il sortit alors une baguette, mais Camille avait déjà dit le sortilège. L'homme devint sans baguette et mourrant, il suppliait qu'on le laisse vivre. Le spectacle était macabre et l'homme faisait pitié, mais Camille semblait heureuse et elle éclata de rire. Stella la regarda d'un air dégoûté, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça misérable, mais elle se disait que l'homme avait dû faire des horreurs à Mme Black, il était tout de même sa plus grande peur.

Les élèves passèrent, Albus trouva la plupart des peurs insignifiantes. Avoir peur des araignées, des serpents ou des mouches lui semblait risible. Toute fois au tour de Scorpius, ce fut Harry Potter qui apparut. Albus s'en offusqua, car il ne voyait pas comment Scorpius, son meilleur ami, pouvait oser avoir peur de son père, le meilleurs de tous les pères. Ainsi, Harry Potter dit avec dégoût.

- Vas-t'en Malefoy et ne parle plus avec mon fils. Tu n'es que le rejeton d'un mangemort, le représentant d'une famille qui ferait pitié si elle n'était pas aussi détestable. Je ne veux plus que tu lui parles, sinon tu apprendras comment il m'est facile d'envoyer la chose qui t'a engendré en prison.

- Ne l'écoute pas Scorpius, mon père ne dirait jamais ça. Au contraire, il sera fier lorsqu'il apprendra que tu peux être si gentil même si tu as été oppressé par ceux qui en veulent à ton père pour ses erreurs de jeunesse. Mon père a défendu le tient lorsqu'il y a eu le jugement de ton père. Il n'a jamais considéré que ton père faisait réellement parti des mangemorts.

- S'il vous plaît M. Potter, je comprends que vous pouvez vous sentir concerné, mais ce n'est pas votre père qu'affronte M. Malefoy, c'est un épouventard et il doit le battre par un ridiculous.

- Alors Malefoy, vas donc te lier avec les mages noirs qui essayent de pénétrer Poudlard. Je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient avoir quelqu'un déjà dans l'école.

Alors, Scorpius se tassa de la file et s'éloigna. Harry devint alors immédiatement une tarentule géante, la peur la plus classique. Stella s'approcha alors de Scorpius et l'amena plus loin pour lui parler doucement.

- … mais je ne savais pas en quoi le transformer pour me faire rire … fut l'unique bribe audible, car Scorpius semblait l'avoir crié. Rose pensa alors que la prof avait fait un sortilège pour abaisser leurs voix.

Ensuite, vint le tour d'Albus, Stella avait relâché Scorpius depuis un bon moment et elle observa ce qui allait se passer. Le serpent, et oui Jessy Owell avait peur des serpents, se transforma en le cadavre d'une jeune fille rousse, Lily Potter. Soudainement, Albus fit l'enchantement et la jeune fille prit vie, son sourire en fit la plus jolie de toutes les filles de son âge et elle chuchota quelque mot à l'oreille d'Albus qui partie en fous rires. Puis, lorsque arriva Rose, tranquillement, l'épouventard prit la forme de deux êtres qui s'embrassaient. Puis, avant même que les traits soient clairs, le ridiculous de Rosie fit fondre la fille dans le gars. Suite à cela, le gars qui était Scorpus dit une de ses blagues qui faisait toujours rire Rose. Camille regarda alors Rose avec un air offusqué ce qui fit, très étrangement, rougir Rosie.

Finalement, le dernier cours arriva, celui de botanique. Personne ne fut surpris lorsqu'on apprit que la plante de la journée était la patacitrouille, donc la plante traditionnelle de la fête d'halloween. Gryffondor eu énormément de point, car Rose répondait à toutes les questions sur l'halloween et les patacitrouilles, puisque les Gryffondors étaient avec les Poufsouffles et non pas les Serpentards.

Ainsi, ce fut le temps du souper d'halloween. Tout le monde était déguisé et l'ambiance était incroyable, mais, en plein coeur de la fête, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Bien du temps passa avant que quelqu'un s'en rende compte, puis un fantôme fut envoyé pour observer qui s'était. Lorsqu'il revint, sa voix fut audible dans toute la salle.

- Lily Potter veut être accueillit par Poudlard.

- Lily ? dirent ensemble James, Albus et plusieurs Weasley.

Alors, Hagrid demanda l'ouverture de la porte, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Aussitôt, une fillette aux cheveux de feu, habillé tout en loque et semblant extrêmement malade arriva.

- Al, il m'a empoisonné avec du Sianaw, il dit que je vais mourir dans cinq heures. Il m'a donné un fond de la bouteille pour vous prouver que c'est ça que j'ai pris et il en a pris avec moi pour prouver qu'il avait un antidote. Puis, il m'a dit qu'il ne me le donnerait que si tu viens te rendre à lui. Il dit que si tu ne le fais pas, je vais souffrir atrocement. Il promet qu'il ne va pas te tuer, mais je crois qu'il veut te faire pire. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je veux vivre, mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Quand j'ai parlé avec la vieille dame qu'il maltraite, j'ai compris à quel point il peut faire du mal.

- La vieille dame, est-ce qu'elle t'a donné son nom ? demanda Camille soudainement préoccupée.

- Elle s'appelle Mélissa Black.

- Oh non, et l'homme qui est méchant, est-ce un asiatique qui semble âgé sans être touché par la vieillesse ?

- Oui, tu le connais ?

- Oui et la femme est ma mère.

- Je suis désolée.

- As-tu entendu parlé d'une prophétie. Elle se dit comme suit : Ô ténébreux, ô éternel, ton règne est achevé. Ton fléau est né. Celui dont le premier nom est tout puissant, dont le deuxième nom est prince et dont le troisième nom est maître de la mort est arrivé. Par sa grâce, il te vaincra. Tes six piliers qui ne peuvent être détruits le seront par sa puissance que tu ne peux imaginer. Crains le jour où il tiendra une baguette, car alors tu deviendras plus fragile que du beurre pour lui. Devant lui, son protecteur, celui au nom mille fois honni, mourra par ta main mille fois et naîtra par sa grâce mille fois, par six fois il te blessera, par six fois il épurera son nom. À sa gauche, se dresse le noir corbeau, il te connaîtra plus que personne et conduira ton fléau vers la victoire. À sa droite, le faucon aux serres tranchantes sera plus dangereux que nul autre s'il accepte de s'allier avec son noir compagnon.

Ô ténébreux, ô éternel, ton espoir est moins qu'une étincelle, puisque ses faiblesses sont minimes. Tu tenteras de l'amener à se rendre contre la vie de la dame de feu. S'il la tue par miséricorde, ta destruction sera imminente. S'il décide de faire revenir le prince avec le cercle des reliques de la mort pour sauver la dame alors un espoir de l'intercepter se présentera. Or ombre du monde, une fois cette faiblesse réparée, il ne te restera plus que le traître à l'espoir, frère de la lumière, il te donnera la victoire, s'il n'est pas envoyé à la mort par ton fléau. Être de mal, tu échoueras à faire tomber le sang des maîtres de la mort, car le noir oiseau te combattra comme jamais tu n'as été combattu. La souffrance, tu lui offriras ; la défaite, il te rendra.

Ô ténébreux, ô éternel …

- Bon, ça suffit, elle peut déjà le dire si elle la connaît, la coupa Albus.

- Ta mère ne me l'a pas dite, mais elle m'a dit que le fléau du ténébreux est Al, que je suis la dame de feu et que sa fille, donc toi, est le corbeau.

- Très bien, monsieur Hagrid, j'imagine que le Sianaw ne possède aucun antidote connu et qu'il tuera la jeune fille dans d'atroce souffrance.

- Oui, d'ailleurs il est absurde que l'homme possède un antidote, même les larmes de Phénix ne peuvent pas soigner quelqu'un ayant pris du Sianaw et il n'y a pas meilleur remède que les larmes de Phénix.

- Peut-être, mais le ténébreux connaît des choses que nul autre ne peut connaître. De toute façon, il est inacceptable qu'Albus se rende, donc, il faudra tuer Lily pour abréger ses souffrances.

- Hey ! Dans ta prophétie, tu as dit qu'on pouvait aussi faire revivre un prince avec le cercle des reliques de la mort, dit Albus décidé à ne pas tuer sa soeur.

- Très bien, il te reste à découvrir ce qu'est le cercle des reliques de la mort, le trouver, découvrir qui est le prince et le faire revivre, répondit Camille sarcastiquement.

- Le cercle des reliques de la mort est la pierre de résurrection, mon père sait où elle est, dit James en entrant dans la discussion.

- Et si le second nom d'Albus et prince, ça doit être parce que le prince est Séverus Rogue. Il est considéré comme l'un des meilleurs maîtres en potion de toute l'histoire, alors il peut connaître l'antidote, ajouta Rose.

-Ainsi, il suffit de trouver mon père, il pourra nous dire où est la pierre et nous sauverons Lily, déclara Albus.

- Il y a peut-être un espoir pour elle alors. Un des enseignants pourrait aller voir votre père.

Soudainement, les enseignants qui étaient demeuré figé par les événements commencèrent à bavarder avant que Rubéus prenne la parole.

- Harry Potter est évidemment avec les aurores qui protègent le château. Ils sont occupés à nous protéger, donc nous ne savons pas où ils sont. Soit, ils sont sur le champ de bataille, alors ce n'est pas le moment de leur parler ; soit, ils sont cachés, alors on ne les trouvera pas. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils sont à la limite du territoire de Poudlard.

- Puisque les professeurs refusent d'agir, qu'il faut quelqu'un envers qui M. Potter a confiance et qu'Albus et Lily ne peuvent évidemment pas y aller. Je vote qu'on envoie James Potter, commença Camille, à moins qu'Albus préfère tuer Lily finalement.

- Bien sûr que non et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller.

- Peut-être parce que c'est toi que le ténébreux veut.

- D'accord, alors James y ira. Il n'est pas du genre à avoir peur, répliqua Albus.

James prit immédiatement son balai pour partir vers les frontières de Poudlard. Comme tous, les actions du moment l'avaient empêché de pensé et il ne pensa aucunement aux risques qu'il prenait.

Une fois que James fut parti et que la plupart des élèves furent envoyée dans leur dortoir, Albus, Camille et Rose furent convoqués par les professeurs.

- J'ai besoin de plus d'explication sur cela, Camille, commença Hagrid.

- Et bien, la prophétie se déroule parfaitement. Albus a décidé de sauver Lily et nous savons quoi faire pour. En plus, il a envoyé son frère, le traître à l'espoir, à la mort.

- Mon frère n'est pas un traître et je ne l'ai pas envoyé à la mort.

- Il ne sera pas un traître finalement puisque tu l'as envoyé à la mort, répondit glacialement Camille.

- Mme Black, selon Lily, vous être le noir corbeau, commença Minerva.

- Oui madame.

- Vous êtes donc sûrement le noir oiseau.

- Oui, répondit Camille qui commençait à voir très clairement où voulait en venir Minerva.

- Vous êtes la première à avoir dit qu'il fallait sacrifier Lily pour votre prophétie.

- Et je me sacrifierai, moi. Vous avez bien compris madame. Lorsque la prophétie dit que j'empêcherai le ténébreux de faire couler le sang des maîtres de la mort, c'est des Potter qu'il s'agit, donc j'empêcherai l'éternel de tuer James Potter. Il a été envoyé à la mort, c'est suffisant, il n'a pas besoin de mourir. Évidemment, je sais que je vais souffrir, mais contrairement à certain, j'accepte de me sacrifier pour la destruction du ténébreux. À ce que j'ai compris de son plan, il est parti vers la frontière sud et va faire le tour dans le sens horaire jusqu'à ce qu'il les trouve. Je n'ai qu'à faire le même chemin que lui avec un peu de retard et je devrais arriver à temps pour le sauver lorsqu'il sera attaqué. D'ailleurs, dès que vous me laisserez partir, j'y irai.

- Alors, vous pouvez partir, répondit Minerva, vous pouvez prendre un des balais de l'école.

James faisait le tour des frontières lorsqu'il entendit des bruits. Il s'en approcha et arriva en pleine bataille. De nombreux groupes d'aurores attaquaient les ennemis et des patronus se déplaçaient avec les troupes pour que tous connaissent leurs nouveaux ordres. James observa de loin pour ne pas se mêler à la bataille, mais pouvoir aller trouver son père après le combat. Soudainement, le gros des troupes ennemies arriva, alors de nombreux patronus déclarèrent l'un après l'autre que c'était la retraite. Tous se replièrent et James se joignit à eux. Ils étaient poursuivis par une armée qui lançaient une foule de sortilèges. Les aurores les évitaient sans problème et rentraient dans un petit trou bien caché, mais James était bien moins habile. Alors qu'un sortilège allait le toucher, le protego de Camille le sauva. Aussitôt la retraite cessa, les aurores les avaient aperçus et s'étaient tous prévenus, grâce aux patronus.

Ce retour au combat déstabilisa l'ennemi, cela faisait plusieurs mois que les combats étaient toujours des raides rapides suivit d'une retraite, donc l'ennemi s'était habitué à cette recette. Les milliers d'aurores attaquèrent férocement l'ennemi pour qu'Harry Potter puisse rejoindre les jeunes enfants.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Si c'est juste pour vous amuser, partez immédiatement et sachez que vos actes sont d'une stupidité incroyable. James, j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas le cas.

- On a besoin de la pierre de résurrection pour sauver Lily, c'est super important, répondit James.

Alors, Harry sortit une pensée de son crâne et la donna à James.

- Mets-la dans une pensine et tu le sauras. Maintenant, partez.

James prit la pensée et partit avec Camille, mais un groupe de gobelins sur dragon se mit à les poursuivre. Aussitôt, Camille fit une feinte pour aller immédiatement dans l'autre sens en dessous des dragons, ceux-ci la poursuivirent et lâchèrent James qui put alors se diriger vers Poudlard. Camille se dirigeait à travers la bataille au ras du sol en s'éloignant de Poudlard. Comme elle l'avait prévu, un immense groupe se mit à la suivre selon les ordres du maître de l'ombre, leur chef. Les armées autour de Poudlard avait comme premier devoir d'empêcher quiconque de quitter le château, car ça risquait d'être celui que le maître voulait et après l'attaque étrange, il semblait naturel que ce soit une tentative pour le faire partir. Tout de même, un bataillon resta pour bloquer les aurores et plusieurs autres firent le tour de l'enceinte pour voir si une autre bataille s'était déclarée. Celle-ci pouvant être une simple diversion pour faire fuir la véritable cible. Ainsi, il ne resta plus beaucoup d'adversaire pour les aurores et ils reprirent l'avantage.

James revint à Poudlard, il fut accueillit par des professeurs qui se demandaient ce qui étaient arrivé à Camille. Il raconta toute l'histoire et montra la pensé. Après qu'elle fut été analysée, l'ensemble des professeurs et les trois enfants allèrent chercher la pierre. Ensuite, plusieurs tentèrent de faire revivre Rogue, mais seul Albus le put. La pierre ne semblait n'obéir qu'à lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rogue surpris d'être revenu.

- Quel est le moyen de guérir quelqu'un ayant bu du Sianaw ? demanda aussitôt Albus.

- Il faut une larme de phénix mélangé au sang de la personne qui nous aime le plus.

- Comment avez-vous découvert cela ? demanda Harold Hadrig.

- Je l'ai découvert en faisant des expériences pour sauver Lily Evans du Sianaw. Je n'ai jamais pu me déclare inventeur de la recette pour la mettre dans les livres, puisque je devais cacher à Voldemort que j'avais sauvé Lily.

- Et vous êtes sûr qu'il faut que ce soit le sang de la personne qui l'aime le plus, car j'aime beaucoup ma soeur, mais s'il faut absolument que ce soit la personne, ça sera plus compliqué puisque c'est sûrement ma mère ? demanda James.

- J'avais découvert qu'il fallait un sang lié à nous par l'amour, alors je lui ai dit de prendre le sang de James, mais ça a échoué. Par contre, le mien a ensuite fonctionné alors j'ai pu en déduire qu'il faut que ce soit la personne qui nous aime le plus, même la personne qu'on aime le plus ne fonctionne pas.

- Très bien, on a un phénix à l'école et on pourrait commencer par votre sang puisque vous aimez beaucoup votre soeur, sinon, on ira chercher votre mère qui est sûrement la personne qui préfère Lily, déclara Hagrid.

Ainsi, Rogue retourna parmi les morts. Ensuite, les larmes de phénix furent prisent, mais les deux potions échouèrent à raviver Lily qui semblait presque morte. James se déclara volontaire pour aller chercher Ginny, il se rappelait où était le trou, donc il pourrait les rejoindre en espérant que la bataille soit finie. Cette fois, il prit la cape d'invisibilité pour que ce soit plus sécuritaire. James, parfaitement invisible comme son balai, se rendit là où il avait vu le trou. Dès qu'il y entra, il fut stupéfixé. Quelques secondes après, il se trouvait déstupéfixé devant Harry à côté de la cape et du balai.

- Que veux-tu encore ? Tu sais qu'on ne doit surtout pas être dérangé.

- Cette fois, on aurait besoin de Ginny pour sauver Lily. On a réveillé Rogue et il nous a dit comment faire la potion pour sauver Lily. Ainsi, on a besoin de sang de maman.

- Va dire à Ginny : Ginny, viens à la sale alpha, nos enfants ont besoin de toi, dit Harry à son patronus qui partit aussitôt.

Après quelques temps, Ginny et James arrivèrent à la Grande Salle. Ginny donna une gouttelette de sang pour sauver sa fille et colla ses enfants. Puis, Minerva commença une discussion avec elle.

- Chère Mme Potter, quelles sont les nouvelles de l'extérieure ?

- C'est assez grave. Tout le pays est contrôlé par l'envahisseur, Hermione, Ron et les sorciers qui ne sont ni morts, ni traître, ni aurore sont partis en France pour préparer un retour en force. Tous les aurores, sauf Ron puisqu'il est garde du corps, sont maintenant autours de Poudlard. La défense est assez réussie, puisque l'ennemi n'a pas assez de troupes pour faire un siège parfait, nous réussissons donc à faire des raides rapides. Tout de même, les réserves s'épuisent et s'y nous ne finissons pas par briser le siège, nous ne survivrons pas. Il est d'ailleurs impossible de quitter Poudlard. Le premier but du siège semble être de nous empêcher de sortir, donc pendant une bataille, quelqu'un peut facilement entrer et faire parti de la retraite, mais si quelqu'un tente de sortir, il est immédiatement poursuivit et est capturé à coup sûr. Puisque malgré les raides, on ne prend pas l'avantage, il nous reste qu'à espérer qu'Hermione reviendra avec des troupes avant que la famine arrive. Pour ce qui est des nouvelles extérieures, nos dernières nouvelles sont arrivées lorsque les aurores protégeant le ministère, maintenant tombé, sont arrivés. Ça fait plusieurs semaines, donc peut-être qu'Hermione est bien avancée. Évidemment, il faut que je parte rapidement, lorsqu'on n'est pas en bataille, on se repose, on mange et on aide à la guérison des autres. Occupez-vous bien de Lily, puisqu'on ne peut pas la faire traverser. J'espère que vous réussirez à la rendre heureuse.

- Très bien, au revoir Mme Potter.

Pendant ce temps, Camille avait été poursuivie par un groupe de gobelins sur dragon armé de baguette magique. Elle tentait d'éviter les sorts par des feintes et d'en bloquer quelques-uns par des protego, mais un stupéfix finit par la toucher. Elle s'éveilla devant l'éternel.

- Ainsi, j'aurais sûrement dû te tuer quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé.

- Et alors, rien n'aurait empêché ma mère de te fuir et d'avertir le monde puisque dans le temps tu n'avais personne pour la garder.

- De toute façon, tu ne m'as pas tant dérangé et je vais pouvoir avoir plus d'information sur ce que vous préparez. Legimens.

Soudainement, Camille sentit son esprit être pénétré, puisqu'elle ne maîtrisait pas l'occlumencie, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- Très bien ! Alors, tu crois que je vais te torturer puis te laisser partir.

- C'est ce que vous allez faire. Vous voulez faire que la prophétie se déroule le plus vite possible pour qu'il ne soit pas préparer lors du combat final, alors vous devez le faire.

- Sauf que rien ne dit que je dois te délivrer. Je vais bien te torturer, mais la délivrance n'est pas demandée.

- Le corbeau noir rejoindra les siens pour les prévenir du retour des ombres selon la prophétie.

- J'ai encore à analyser tout cela, mais j'ai bien peur pour toi qu'il y ait une autre manière de voir les choses. Pour ce qui est de ta torture, tu nourriras mon Néanmort.

Alors, Camille fut amené, sans baguette dans un cachot immédiatement refermé. Une ombre s'approcha d'elle. Elle frappa et cria, mais l'ombre était aussi intangible et invulnérable que de l'air. Alors, l'être entoura la jeune fille et entra par tous les orifices du corps. Soudainement, Camille vit sa mère souffrir et désirer la mort comme personne ne peut la désirer. Camille souffrit de voir cette horreur pendant un temps fou, puis lorsqu'elle en fut blasée, elle se sentit courrant dans le noir, voyant des horreurs l'une après l'autre et ayant tellement peur. Le Néanmort se nourrissait de sa souffrance avec une puissance implacable.


	2. Lily Potter

**Halloween**

Tard, le soir d'Halloween, Lily avait été amené devant la Salle sur Demande par Mme McGonnagall qui lui expliqua comment l'ouvrir. Lily fit alors la procédure en pensant qu'elle voulait une salle où elle possédait tous les pouvoirs possibles et où elle était la plus belle possible, car comme toute jeune fille, c'était ses principaux critères. Elle entra donc dans du vide, elle flottait et vivait dans ce vide qui serait absolu s'il n'y avait pas de porte pour sortir de la Salle. Lily voulu donc qu'il y ait des murs distribuant une douce lumière, un lit parfaitement doux et un miroir. Son pouvoir, donné par la Salle sur Demande, les fit surgirent du vide. Elle s'observa parfaitement belle et se coucha dans son lit. Elle n'eut qu'à vouloir que les murs cessent d'envoyer de la lumière pour être dans le noir total. Ainsi, elle s'endormit facilement.

**Les jours suivants**

Lily se réveilla et alluma sa douce lumière. Pour connaître l'heure, elle fit apparaître une horloge qui montrait toujours, exactement, la bonne heure. Il était dix heures du matin. Elle se fit apparaître des vêtements bien réels, elle avait bien sûr pensé à vérifier s'ils ne disparaissaient pas lorsqu'elle sortirait. Elle voulut ensuite manger, mais elle ne pouvait pas créer de la nourriture, alors elle créa une carte magique qui lui indiquait toujours où elle voulait se rendre. Elle put ainsi se rendre à la Grande Salle sans problème.

- Bonjour Mme Potter, dit en arrivant Mme McGonnagall, je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas perdu. J'ai oublié de vous prévenir hier soir, mais normalement, on ne peut déjeuner que de sept à huit heures. J'ai tout de même prévu de vous garder un plat complet. Pour le dîner, ça commence à midi, vous pourrez prendre vos repas avec vos frères à la table des Gryffondors. Pendant vos temps libres, vous pouvez toujours lire et aller dans la salle sur demande et demander une salle de jeu. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas de garderie et vous ne pouvez pas aller dans un cours puisque vous n'êtes pas assez âgé et vous n'avez pas de baguette.

- Merci madame.

Lily déjeuna donc rapidement. Ensuite, elle se mit à aller à la bibliothèque. Elle lut très rapidement une coupe de livres.

À midi, elle rejoignit Albus et Rose.

- Salut Rosie, salut Al.

- Salut petite soeur, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

- Et bien ! J'ai lu. Et vous ?

- On a apprit à soigner des licornes et à faire une potion contre le mal de tête, répondit Rose.

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir allez à vos cours. Moi, je n'ai vraiment rien à faire.

- Tu peux toujours t'amuser avec nous lorsqu'on a pas de cours, déclara un blondinet.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Je m'appelle Scorpius, je suis l'ami d'Al et de Rose.

- C'est chouette.

Les jours passèrent, Lily lut tous les livres de la bibliothèque plusieurs fois, même les plus difficiles et les plus ennuyants. Elle visita tous les coins de Poudlard, joua des tours avec son frère et ses amis, parla avec les fantômes et les gens qu'elle croisait, mais elle finissait toujours par s'ennuyé. Noël passa, mais rien ne changeait puisque le siège ne s'était pas brisé et qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas aller aux cours. Un jour, alors qu'elle connaissait tous les livres et tous les recoins de Poudlard, elle eut une terrible idée.

Elle alla donc dans sa chambre et fit apparaître une porte. Elle voulut alors très fortement que derrière cette porte, il y ait un ami. Elle ouvrit la porte et y vit un garçon.

- Salut, je m'appelle Michael Cowins et toi ?

- C'est Lily, mais, tu as le nom de quelqu'un qui est disparut en 1453.

- Nous sommes en 1453.

- Non, on est en 2017. J'imagine que tu as voulu avoir un ami et puisque la Salle ne pouvait pas le créer, elle t'a fait attendre que quelqu'un en veuille un.

- Ça ne se peut pas, derrière-moi, il y a la porte qui me mènera à Poudlard, en 1453.

- Allons-y, mais je suis sûr qu'on va être en 2017.

Ils prirent donc la porte.

- Mais …

- Poudlard a changé en cinq siècles et demi. Tu veux que je te le montre.

Ainsi, après que Lily eut fait visiter les lieux à Michael, ils allèrent voir Minerva pour tout lui raconté.

- C'est complexe, d'après le moment où vous avez pénétré dans la Salle, il ne vous manque qu'une semaine et vous pourrez faire vos ASPICs, mais il vous faudra sûrement prendre des cours de rattrapage, car la magie s'est développée. Tout de même, vous ne pouvez pas être dans les classes des autres, car ils ne verront pas nécessairement ce que vous devez voir. Je vais m'organiser pour que vous ayez des cours privés lorsque des enseignants seront libres. Comme ça, vous pourrez faire vos ASPICs à la fin de l'année comme les autres de septième. Vous recevrez votre horaire dans quelque temps, d'ici là, vous pouvez rester avec Lily. J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez tous deux un ami, répondit-elle.

Lily partit donc avec Michael dans sa Salle.

- J'ai une idée, puisque aucun de nous a de chose à faire en attendant, tu pourrais m'apprendre la magie. Je ne peux pas créer de baguette, mais tu peux peut-être m'appendre à utiliser la magie sans baguette.

- Je ne peux pas te l'apprendre, je sais faire de la magie uniquement avec une baguette.

- Si je veux faire de la magie sans baguette de manière à ce que tu puisses me l'apprendre, je devrais pouvoir dans la Salle sur Demande.

Aussitôt, Lily créa une porte et voulut que derrière cette porte, elle puisse apprendre à ce servir de la magie sans baguette de la même manière qu'on apprend la magie avec baguette.

- On commence par quoi ?

- Je vais essayer de t'apprendre Alohomora, mais je ne suis pas un enseignant, tu aurais dû le demander à l'un d'eux.

- Je l'ai fait, mais personne n'a voulut le faire.

Ainsi, Lily put apprendre à user de sa magie. Elle apprenait vite et la Salle sur Demande permettait d'apprendre dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Elle s'amusa énormément avec Michael, car il était rarement en cours et ensemble, ils jouaient des tours partout dans Poudlard. Michael était très heureux avec elle, car avant, il n'avait jamais été vraiment apprécié.

**Le 7 mai**

Ce jour-ci, tout le monde dut amener dans la Grande Salle.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, déclara Hagrid. Il ne nous reste plus de nourriture et puisqu'il est impossible d'en créer …

- Nous allons tenter de fuir. James Potter va aller prévenir les aurores pour qu'ils préparent une diversion et vous allez fuir tous ensemble. Nous nous dirigerons vers Beaubâton. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, puisque même la Salle sur Demande ne permet pas de sortir du territoire de Poudlard. Nous allons tenter de rendre ça le plus sécuritaire possible, j'espère que chacun de vous restera calme, continua Minerva.

Soudainement, Lily eut une idée, elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la Salle sur Demande et demanda qu'il y ait un tunnel menant à l'endroit le plus proche possible de la base ennemie et que quand elle sorte, elle soit directement en direction de la base. Elle prit donc le tunnel et marcha longtemps.

Après avoir quitté le tunnel et continué un petit bout de temps, elle vit le bâtiment qui servait de base aux ennemis. Elle s'en approcha, soudainement elle vit un gobelin avec baguette, avant qu'il réagisse, elle le pétrifia et fit un expelliarmus. Elle continua à marche dans la base, il n'y avait aucun garde. Elle regardait sa carte magique et se dirigea directement vers le cachot où elle avait été emprisonnée, Camille y était sûrement.

Lily pétrifia d'autres ennemis avant d'arriver au cachot. La porte s'ouvrait sans clé de ce bord, c'était de l'autre côté qu'il était impossible d'ouvrir. Elle mit évidemment un bout de bois pour bloquer la porte et elle continua. Camille était devant elle.

- Tu viens me sauver.

- Oui, sortons d'ici.

- Avant il faut se diriger vers la prison de ma mère.

Camille et Lily continuèrent leur voyage, Lily fit un expelliarmus pour donner une baguette à Camille et ils pétrifièrent de multiples ennemis. Camille expliqua qu'elle avait été attaquée par un Néanmort. Au début, elle souffrait atrocement, puis elle est devenue totalement incapable de souffrir, alors le Néanmort l'a quitté. Pour qu'on ne s'en rende pas compte, elle avait absorbé le Néanmort et l'avait maté. Elle s'était donc mise à se contrôler sauf quand un homme arrivait, alors, pour ne pas se trahir, elle se laissait conduire sans contrôle. Elle écoutait toutefois et elle avait appris qu'elle était la seule à avoir vécu plus d'une journée. La nourriture n'était pas très bonne, mais on lui en avait donné en quantité suffisante pour qu'elle puisse souffrir le plus longtemps possible. Elle s'était pratiquée à utiliser la magie sans baguette, mais elle n'était pas très habile et de toute façon, on ne pouvait pas ouvrir de l'intérieur, il fallait absolument que quelqu'un soit à l'extérieur. Elles découvrirent finalement que la mère de Camille n'était pas où elles l'avaient pensé. Alors, Camille eut une idée, elle se plaça devant un gobelin et libéra en parti le Néanmort. Elle put ainsi obliger le gobelin à leur dire qu'il n'y avait qu'eux comme prisonnier avec une dame et elle put l'obliger à les conduire à la dame.

Finalement, elles atteignirent Mélissa Black.

- Cam, que fais-tu ?

- Je viens te sauver maman.

- Mais tu ne peux pas. Le ténébreux m'a lancé un maléfice qui m'empêche de fuir ou de me suicider. Je pourrais l'enlever, mais il s'en rendrait compte et nous capturerait aussitôt. Il vaut mieux que vous fuyez.

Alors, Camille obligea le Néanmort à lui dire s'il y avait un moyen de passer inaperçu. Il lui répondit que les siens sont enfermés dans un cube de pierre, mais qu'ils pouvaient produire une magie qui rendait indétectable pendant un certain temps. C'était d'ailleurs cette magie qui avait permis à certaines créatures d'entrer dans le collège en secret. Elle apprit également que le ténébreux faisait des expériences pour découvrir leurs capacités. Ainsi, il avait envoyé des humains se faire tuer par les Néanmorts dans le cube et il avait même sortit un des Néanmort du cube. Ce Néanmort était le sien et il avait dû subir plusieurs expériences. Il lui proposa alors de rentrer dans le cube, les Néanmort ne pouvant pas lui faire de mal puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas souffrir, ainsi, elle pourrait absorber tous les Néanmorts et sauver sa mère en la rendant indétectable.

- Maman, dit alors Camille, je vais partir avec Lily chercher le moyen qui permettra de te délivrer.

Camille partit ainsi avec Lily. Suivant les indications du Néanmort, elles arrivèrent au cube. Alors, Camille s'attacha avec une corde et donna l'autre extrémité à Lily. Elle lui dit évidemment de la ramener dans une minute. Camille avait peur, mais elle refusa de monter cette peur avant de sauter dans ce cube. Elle tomba dans le noir total. Les Néanmorts s'engouffraient en elle avec une incroyable rapidité. Elle sentit naître en elle un sadisme qui amplifiait à chaque seconde. Elle ne souffrait pas, puisqu'elle ne le pouvait plus, mais elle était transformée par cette vague de cruauté. En quelques secondes, alors que tout autre serait mort depuis un moment, elle avait absorbé tous les Néanmorts. Soudainement, elle toucha le sol du cube. Elle se sentait confuse. Soudainement, d'un Lumos, elle put voir l'intérieur du cube. Tout était gris et il y avait une petite ouverture en haut d'où sortait sa corde. Autour de l'ouverture, il se dressait sept poignards. En levant sa main et en sautant, elle aurait pu les toucher s'il n'y avait pas eu une force qui l'en empêchait. Elle comprit donc que c'était le pouvoir des poignards qui empêchaient les ombres de sortir. Puisqu'elle en avait plein, les poignards l'attaquaient, mais son humanité lui permettait tout de même d'être assez proche du poignard sans problème pour pouvoir sortir. Elle ramassa les quelques Néanmorts qui étaient couchés au sol, trop faible pour l'atteindre d'eux-mêmes. Ensuite, elle sortit par l'ouverture.

Lorsqu'elle vit Lily, elle eut une envie insupportable de la torturer ou de laisser les Néanmorts la détruire. Elle avait une difficulté incroyable à se contrôler, c'est là qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus vraiment humaine. Elle dit à Lily de prendre les poignards qui étaient dans le cube. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle put se contrôler, les poignards répugnaient suffisamment les Néanmorts. Tout de même, Camille compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus être heureuse, la moindre faille allait permettre à ses millions de Néanmorts de la vaincre et de se libérer. Elle produisit alors l'énergie qui permettait d'être indétectable et en donna à Lily.

- Donne ton surplus à ma mère et fuis avec elle. Dans cinq minutes exactement, je commencerai la diversion, car même si nous sommes indétectables, nous ne sommes pas invisibles. Pour sortir, toi et ma mère, vous aurez besoin de ma diversion.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Oui, je suis plus terrible que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Alors, cinq minutes plus tard, Camille s'était rendue à la salle principale et elle envoyait ses Néanmorts attaquer tous les êtres-vivants sauf Lily et sa mère. Camille devait user de toute sa force pour obliger les Néanmorts à revenir à elle et à lui donner la puissance qu'ils avaient prise en torturant les ennemis. Ainsi, un flot continue d'ombre sortait et entrait en elle. Tous ceux qui étaient touché par ce flot souffraient immensément avant de mourir. Le ténébreux lui-même se dressa devant elle. Alors que tous ses fidèles mouraient, il résistait à la souffrance, mais il ne réussissait ni à blesser les créatures, ni à blesser Camille.

Lily et Mme Black sortirent de la base ennemie et entrèrent dans le tunnel de Lily. Rendu à la Salle, Lily détruisit le tunnel. Ensuite, elles se rendirent à la Grande Salle. Tout le monde se préparait. Les aurores étaient arrivés et aidaient à ce que tout se passe bien. Tout le monde était en groupe de trois avec un seul balai. Mme McGonnagall les aperçu alors.

- Lily, je ne sais pas ce que tu es allé faire, mais viens te joindre avec un des groupes, c'est trois maximums par balai. S'il ne reste plus de place, on pourra peut-être faire des groupes de quatre pour les meilleurs balais. Nous voulons partir le plus tôt possible.

Évidemment, Lily et Mme Black furent séparé puisque les plus petits groupes étaient déjà de deux personnes. Quelques minutes après leur arrivé, tout le monde partit vers Beaubâton. Les aurores étaient tout seul sur leur balai et ils devaient s'occuper de la résistance s'il y avait une attaque. Il n'y en eut pas, car les ennemis étaient attaqués.

Soudainement, le flot se concentra sur l'éternel. Il était le dernier être-vivant de la base et de ses alentours avec Camille. Il usait de ses pouvoirs pour bloquer la majeure partie du flot, mais il arrivait qu'un Néanmort l'atteigne et lui arrache une terrible souffrance. Il disparut alors, se rendant compte qu'il devait user d'un autre moyen. C'était sa première défaite en une éternité d'existence.

Le groupe de sorcier n'avait fait aucune pause. Tout le monde était fatigué et affamé, mais tous continuaient. Alors, au sommet des Alpes, se dressa un château d'un blanc immaculé au moins cent fois plus grand que Poudlard. En réalité, il n'avait pas été bâti, mais bien taillé dans le roc de la véritable plus grande montagne de la chaîne. Beaubâton avait été la capitale d'un immense empire de semi-géant avant de devenir leur ultime refuge face aux sorciers. Puis, les sorciers français, voulant avoir une école, avaient fait une alliance avec les semi-géants pour qu'ils enseignent aux élèves français. C'est de là que viennent les maisons de Beaubâtons. La maison des Aristas était de base pour les riches humains qui payaient une fortune ; la maison des Boursés était de base pour ceux qui étaient pauvres, mais très doué, alors la nation payait pour eux ; la maison des Arriés était pour ceux qui n'étaient pas dans les deux premières, alors ils payaient le prix minimum et avaient une moins bonne éducation. Les Suprems et les Normés étaient les deux catégories de semi-géant qui recevait l'éducation magique. Tout de même, les semis-géants sont devenus de moins en moins nombreux, les enseignants sont devenus de plus en plus des humains et les différences entre les maisons ont changé. Ainsi, maintenant, l'école était gratuite pour tous les Français et tous apprenaient la même chose. Tout de même, le fait qu'elle soit l'ancienne capitale d'un empire de semi-géant en faisait aussi le plus grand bâtiment au monde. À la base de l'école, il y avait une ville de sorcier. Partout dans le monde, il n'y avait que des villages de sorciers, sauf ici.

Les Poudlariens furent ébahis par le spectacle et se posèrent dans la cour interne de l'école. Ils attendirent quelques instant pendant que Minerva parlait avec une dame très grande, le sang des semis-géants était tout de même assez présent. Ensuite, la dame parla avec d'autres personnes avant d'augmenter sa voix et de parler à tous les arrivants.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Nous avons décidé que les Suprems et Boursés allaient être dans le dortoir des Suprems ; Les Normés et les Arriés dans celui des Normés ; et les Aristas dans le leur. Ainsi, vous pourrez prendre les dortoirs des Boursés pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle et celui des Arriés pour les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles. Ne vous en faîtes pas, nos dortoirs sont bien assez grands. Vos professeurs pourront prendre les multiples pièces libres et il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Le château de Beaubâtons est assez grand pour contenir plusieurs écoles et les nourrir tous même en cas de siège contrairement à Poudlard. Les aurores pourront rejoindre le groupe d'aurore qui protège l'alliance Franco-allemande, le dernier territoire libre de l'emprise noir avec l'Australie et la côte-est américaine. Il se peut aussi que certains aillent en Mongolie pour contrer l'armée de centaures, de loup-garou et d'inferis appelé par le cor de Gengis Khan qui a été malheureusement retrouvé par nos ennemis. Il se fait tard, alors, nos préfets vont vous conduire vers votre nouveau dortoir ou chambre.

Ainsi, les élèves furent rapidement envoyés vers leurs dortoirs pendant que les adultes recevaient une chambre. Michael fut envoyé avec les Poufsouffle puisqu'il en avait fait partie, il y a quelques siècles. À la fin, il resta la dame, Lily et Minerva et Mme Black qui avaient reçu une chambre, mais voulait rester un moment avec Lily.

- Il faudrait que cette jeune fille rejoigne ses parents, commença Minerva.

- Elle possède maintenant une baguette et a certainement l'argent nécessaire pour être accepté à Beaubâton même si elle n'est pas française. Elle n'a qu'à toucher la Pierre et elle pourra faire parti d'une maison. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas appris la même chose que les autres, mais elle devrait réussir à s'intégrer. À ma connaissance, il faut absolument qu'elle apprenne la magie. Par contre, je veux qu'Albus Severus ait des cours spéciaux. Il doit apprendre la magie le plus vite possible. Je pourrais être celle qui lui donne les cours.

- Madame, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes la mère de Camille Black, donc vous connaissez la prophétie, mais êtes-vous sûr d'être la meilleure personne pour enseigner, je crois qu'un véritable enseignant serait plus compétant.

- Je ne sais pas enseigner à un groupe d'élèves, mais je sais montrer des sorts et je suis plus puissante que vous.

- D'où tenez-vous cela, répondit Mme McGonnagall.

- De toute ma vie, il n'y a eu que deux personnes qui m'ont vaincu, Lily Evans et le ténébreux. J'étais meilleur que Severus ou James. Il y a peu de personnes encore vivant à pouvoir en dire autant. Vous étiez mon enseignante de métamorphose, vous devriez vous souvenir de moi, la princesse des Serpentards et sûrement une des seuls dans ceux de mon époque qui n'a pas rejoint Voldemort.

- Vous étiez doué, mais Hermione Granger est elle-aussi très puissante.

- Je sais, j'ai prophétisé qu'elle allait être aussi puissante que Lily Evans et qu'elle allait être une des ennemis les plus acharné des ténèbres il y a quelques années. Par contre, j'ai l'avantage sur elle de faire des prophéties qui me permettront de mieux le guider. De toute façon, elle a une guerre à mener.

- Très bien, vous vous occuperez de M. Potter.

- Merci.

**Le 8 mai**

Lily Potter s'éveilla dans le dortoir des Suprems puisque la Pierre en avait fait une Boursé. Elle alla donc à la salle de bain du dortoir. Tous les éviers étaient pris par des filles se pouponnant. Lily n'en avait jamais eu envie et ne se maquilla évidemment pas. Or, elle reçut de nombreux regards, que quelqu'un puisse ne pas vouloir améliorer sa beauté semblait impossible pour la majorité des françaises. Elle avait reçu son horaire, mais il n'était écrit nul part où étaient les cours.

- Sais-tu où es le cours de défense ? demanda-t-elle à une fille.

- Quel numéro ?

- Euh, je sais pas.

- C'est quoi le numéro en dessous du nom de ton cours dans ton horaire ?

- C'est 049CFG10301.

- Bon, alors tu vas au 49e étage couloir CF, c'est assez simple pour le trouver, quand tu arrives par l'escalier principal à gauche c'est WM et à droite c'est AA, tu vas vers la droite et c'est en ordre alphabétique. Au couloir CF, tu tournes vers la gauche jusqu'à la porte 103, un truc pour ne pas toujours à avoir à regarder, c'est que les numéros sont en ordres croissant par deux et que les pairs sont à gauche et les impairs à droite du couloir.

- Et l'escalier principal … il est où ?

- Quand tu quittes la place des Suprems tu peux prendre n'importe quel couloir, si tu continues tout droit, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Si tu te perds quand même, suis les chiffre dans le sens décroissant, tu vas à coup sûr atteindre le couloir principal. Ensuite, si tu es dans les M et plus haut, vas à gauche et si tu es avant les M, vas à droite. L'escalier est toujours entre le WM et le AA. Puisque tu vas devoir monter, prend l'escalier qui est à gauche quand tu regarde dans la direction croissante alphabétique, puisque l'autre côté, c'est pour descendre.

- Je crois que je vais me perdre à plusieurs reprises.

- De toute façon, tu peux aller à la salle à manger des Suprems, pour cela tu n'as qu'à suivre la file qui ne va pas en direction des toilettes. Là bas, tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un qui a le cours de DCFM01 à la première période.

- C'est pourquoi le 01 ?

- 01, c'est pour les nouveaux ; 02, c'est pour les deuxièmes qui ont eu une mauvaise note ; 03, c'est pour les mauvais 3e ; 04, c'est pour les 2e moyens et les mauvais 4e ; et ça continue. En gros, les meilleurs, comme moi, font 01, 08, 12, 16, 20, 24, 28. Si tu passes ton 28 dans toutes tes matières, tu peux faire n'importe quoi comme travail. Mais, tu viens d'où où juste ? C'est rare de voir des nouvelles à cette période de l'année. Es-tu une fille de moldu dont le don ne s'est montré que dernièrement ?

- Non, je viens d'Angleterre et je n'aurais dû aller à l'école que dans un an et demi puisque je n'aurai 11 que l'an prochain. Mais, à cause de la guerre, j'ai appris la magie sans faire partie d'une maison de Poudlard et lorsqu'on est venu ici, j'ai été envoyé parmi les Boursés.

- C'est spécial, mais j'espère que tu parviendras à t'intégrer.

Comme lui avait dit la fille, Lily se rendit à la salle à manger et fit connaissance avec d'autres élèves. Elle put ainsi se rendre dans le cours de défense sans problème, bien que le chemin était assez long. Il faut dire que l'école était immense. Lily avait su comprendre qu'il y avait plus de cent mille élèves, Beaubâton était l'école la plus populeuse au monde puisque tous les enfants sorciers d'Afrique et d'Europe, sauf Angleterre, allait soit à cette école ou à l'école de Rome si on ne compte pas l'école de Durmstrang qui n'est que pour l'élite sang-pur. En outre, une très grande partie de l'école était inutilisée, même avec l'ajout de ceux de Poudlard.

Finalement, elle s'assit dans la vaste classe de défense. Lorsque la cloche sonna, l'enseignant se leva. Il mesurait au moins deux mètres.

- Très bien, vous allez tous faire vos sortilèges un après l'autre selon la liste habituelle. Je vous regarderai et je vous dirai quand vous pouvez passer au suivant comme d'habitude.

Alors, tout le monde se leva et se mit devant un talisman, Lily les suivit évidemment. Ainsi, puisque tous commençaient avec Bombus maximus, elle le fit également. Du premier coup, elle fit exploser le talisman qui se recréa. Aussitôt, le professeur lui dit de continuer la liste, ce qu'elle fit en suivant les autres qui réussissaient du premier coup. Puis, après une cinquantaine de sortilège, le professeur lui dit de continuer avant de le dire à une autre personne.

- Monsieur, quel est le prochain sortilège de la liste. Je suis nouvelle alors …

- Ah ! Tu es la petite nouvelle. Tu es bien douée. Le prochain sortilège est defodio.

C'est ainsi qu'il resta à côté d'elle pour lui dire les prochains sortilèges. Il était grandement étonné.

- Tu devrais faire partie du club de duel de l'école.

- Si vous voulez. Comment puis-je m'inscrire ?

- Après avoir mangé ce midi, va au local 056AAG012.

Après la révision qui dura trente minutes, ils virent le sortilège d'ignitium qui permettait de combattre une salamandre bleue. Pour Lily, ce fut assez facile, Michael lui avait déjà montré plein de sortilèges dont celui-ci.

Après le cours, elle essaya de trouver une personne parmi ses camarades de classe qui allait au cours de sortilège. Elle n'était pas encore sûr d'être capable de se retrouver avec un 236EWD00201. La plupart du monde lui disait s'en aller en botanique quand soudainement, un garçon se retourna.

- Salut, je peux t'emmener au cours de sortilège. De toute façon, le cours d'histoire est au même étage, alors ça ne me rallongera pas beaucoup.

- Merci, je me nomme Lily.

- Moi, c'est Samuel.

C'est ainsi qu'il l'a reconduisit jusqu'au cours de sortilège. À ce cours, Lily apprit les sortilèges Lumos et Nox. Ensuite, elle mangea dans la salle des Suprems et y retrouva Samuel.

- Salut Lily.

- Salut, je m'en vais au local pour les duels. 065AAG012, il me semble.

- C'est au 56e étage pas au 65e, il me semble.

- Tu dois avoir raison, moi et vos codes ça ne va pas très bien.

- Je peux toujours t'y amener, mais ne t'en fait pas, à la première journée, tout le monde est un peu perdu. Dans quelques temps tout ça te paraîtra simple.

- Vous pourriez quand même rapetisser l'école.

- C'est vrai que quand on a un cours au 689LPG645, le local de métamorphose, on trouve ça un peu loin. Mais, on est fier d'avoir une grande école et ça permet de connaître des gens de culture différente puisqu'il y a du monde de partout qui viennent ici.

Quelques temps après, Lily se ramassa dans la salle de duel.

- Salut Lily. Voici les autres membres du club de duel des Boursés. J'espère que tu nous permettras d'avoir la coupe chez les benjamins. Tiens, pratique-toi avec Nicolas sur la piste… 1, 2, 3 à vos baguettes.

- Expelliarmus.

- Protego.

- Baïtium.

- Protego.

- Neïaum.

- Protego, Baïtum.

- Protego, Ascendillu.

Il arrivait qu'un des deux tombe, mais ils bloquaient assez bien tous les deux. Pourtant, Lily finit par faire une erreur et elle se ramassa à terre.

- Stupéfix, finit le combat.

- C'est très bien pour une première fois, déclara l'enseignant. Il te reste à apprendre à éviter les sortilèges, c'est souvent mieux d'éviter que de bloquer. Alors, tu dois apprendre les déplacements. Fait comme moi.

L'enseignant se mit alors à sautiller, d'un coup sec, il sautait vers la gauche, la droite ou en diagonal. Les déplacements devaient être rapide et imprévisible en plus de permettre de toujours pointer de la baguette et regarder l'adversaire. Lily tenta de faire comme l'enseignant, mais elle était très malhabile.

- Tu es très puissante, mais tu dois apprendre à éviter si tu veux pouvoir gagner des duels contre des adversaire de haut calibre.

Les jours passaient, Lily étaient très souvent avec Samuel et Michael. Elle était évidemment plus souvent avec Samuel, car ils étaient de la même maison et avait donc des cours en commun. Elle aurait voulu que Samuel fasse parti du club de duel, pour Michael s'était totalement impensable puisqu'il n'allait pas à Beaubâton, mais elle recevait un refus catégorique, car Samuel n'était pas assez doué. Les nouvelles de la guerre était la principale discussion des étudiants.

- Montréal a été conquise, la résistance américaine va bientôt tomber.

- Mais la dame noire a libéré le Royaume-Uni et se prépare à combattre le gros de l'armée ennemie en Mongolie.

- Tout de même, le ténébreux a tous les détracteurs avec lui. On dit que même Elle craint les détracteurs.

- De toute façon Elle est capable d'éviter les détracteurs et il n'y a que les détracteurs qui peuvent survivre à sa volonté.

- Juste vous dire que je ne sais pas si c'est mieux que ce soit Elle plutôt que le ténébreux qui gagne. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est obligé de tuer des milliers de personnes par jour pour nourrir ses Ombres.

- Elle au moins, elle est mortelle. Il paraît que les Avada Kedevra ne chatouille même pas le ténébreux.

- Hey tout le monde ! L'armée australienne est en train de libérer l'Afrique. On va peut-être gagner la guerre finalement.

- Pratiquement toute Son armée est en Mongolie, s'Il gagne la guerre là bas, tous les autres pays vont suivre.

Alors, les cours continuaient et les élèves pariaient sur les guerres comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu. De toute façon, la plupart se disait que Beaubâton ne pouvait pas être vaincue.

Lily parlait très peu à ses frères qui restaient avec le groupe de Poudlard. Par contre, Sarah et Sandra Weasley avait décidé de ne pas se contenter des gens de Poudlard, elles vendaient des produits à tous les élèves. Leur invention la plu populaire fut la bicyclette qui permettait de descendre en roulant, sécuritairement selon elles, dans les escaliers et dans les corridors. Pour monter, elles se rapetissaient, car Sarah et Sandra n'avaient pas réussi à en faire une qui fonctionne bien pour monter des escalier. C'est ainsi que rapidement, tous les élèves avaient leur bicyclette. Comme ça, même aller du cours de potion au cours de métamorphose ne prenait que vingt minutes.

**Le 5 juin**.

Soudainement, une voix sonna dans toutes l'école.

- Chers élèves, que vous soyez de Poudlard ou de Beaubâton, vous devrez apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, car une armée de quelques millions de détracteurs vient de Mongolie. Nous aurons besoin de tous les sorciers disponible pour organiser la résistance. Ainsi, tous les enseignants sont chargés de vous l'enseigner. Vous recevrez donc tous un papier vous disant dans quel classe vous devez aller. Ne suivez pas votre horaire habituel. Vous avez une heure pour vous préparer, pour manger et pour se rendre à votre classe. Je ne veux personne en retard, de toute façon, être bien maquillé ne vous aidera pas.

C'est ainsi que Lily se ramassa au local 142BMG100. L'enseignant leur expliqua très clairement comment faire un Patronus et les aida à en faire. Peu d'élève réussir à faire plus que de la fumée au début, mais tranquillement les élèves s'amélioraient. À la fin, un bonne partie réussissait, bien qu'en réalité, ils ne seraient aucunement capable d'en produire un devant un détracteur.

Pendant que tous se pratiquaient, les détracteurs arrivèrent. Soudainement, tous les élèves durent se rendre dans les terrasses pour envoyer leurs Patronus comme les habitants de la ville et les aurores. Ce fut ainsi des millions de Patronus qui fonçaient devant encore plus de détracteurs. Rapidement, ils prirent l'avantage, puisque la plupart des Patronus d'élèves se brisaient rapidement. Ils descendirent dans les rues de la ville et d'autre entraient dans le château. Certain détracteurs mourraient sous le flot de Patronus, mais en provoquant la fuite chez les gens, ils déstabilisaient la majorité des Patronus.

Lily refusa de fuir. Elle ramena son Patronus près d'elle lorsque les détracteurs s'approchèrent, mais elle ne recula pas. Soudainement, le nombre de détracteurs augmentait et son Patronus, une colombe, faiblissait.

- Vous ne ferez pas de mal à ma soeur, cria James Potter en envoyant son cerf combattre.

Les amis de James plus Rose, Michael, Samuel et Scropius envoyèrent également leurs Patronus au combat. Les détracteurs furent alors repoussés et James réussit à convaincre Lily de fuir avec eux. Ils courraient dans les corridors maintenant vide, puisque la majorité des élèves s'étaient cachés dans les dortoirs lorsque la bataille avait mal tourné et les enseignants étaient encore au coeur du combat.

Soudainement, le groupe pensait avoir réussi à fuir les détracteurs quand soudainement, un nouveau arriva. Pourtant, il ne tenta pas d'approcher, il enleva simplement sa capuche.

- Je veux redevenir humain. Si vous me sauvez, je vous dirai comment vaincre le ténébreux.

- Tu es un détracteur, pas un humain. Tu ne peux pas devenir humain, répondit James.

- Non, je fus humain il y a des millénaires. Je suis le père de tous les détracteurs. Le véritable détracteur. Je suis devenu ça par la faute de vos ancêtres. C'est le premier des Malefoy qui m'a arraché l'âme, ce sera le dernier qui me l'a redonnera. Qu'il m'embrasse de sa volonté et je redeviendrai humain. Je pourrai alors, vous dire comment rendre celui que vous nommez le ténébreux mortel.

- Tu crois que je vais te donner mon âme, espèce de monstre.

- Oui, car c'est l'unique espoir de vaincre le ténébreux. De toute façon, si tu ne m'offre pas ton âme, mes enfants te la prendront de force et la détruiront.

- Spero Patronum.

Alors, les Patronus se dressèrent devant le détracteur, prêt à le détruire. Il recula en demandant que Malefoy l'embrasse, mais soudainement, une foule de détracteur arriva derrière le groupe. Ils arrivèrent et par leur nombres, ils détruisirent sans misère les Patronus. Alors, James fut le premier embrassé, mais il fut suivit de plusieurs autres. Lorsqu'un détracteur tenta d'embrasser Scorpius, il fut repoussé par celui qui se disait le père de tous les détracteurs. Celui-ci prit alors Scorpius et lui dit.

- Demande ce que tu veux et embrasse-moi de ta propre volonté. C'est l'unique espoir.

Alors, Scorpius leva sa baguette.

- Sermentius. Jurez que vous les sauverez tous.

- Je le jure. Sermentius.

Alors, Scorpius embrassa le détracteur et lui offrit son âme. Le détracteur qui n'en était plus un, lâcha Scorpius et prit sa baguette.

Tout-à-coup, des millions de détracteurs entrèrent dans le corps de celui qui était redevenu un homme. Seul Rose, Samuel, Lily et Tommy n'avait pas encore été embrassés.

- Qui êtes vous donc ? dit Lily qui tentait de garder son sang froid.

- Je suis une création des mages de l'Acalun. J'étais un sang magie, un cracmol et en Atlantide, les cracmols sont moins que des rats. Ils ont voulu faire de moi l'assassin parfait. Ils ont donc arraché mon âme d'une manière que je sois insensible à presque tous les sortilèges et que mon seul désir soit d'aspirer des âmes. Au début, ils voulaient me contrôler en contrôlant mon âme, mais ils l'ont vite perdu. Ils ont ainsi inventé le sortilège du Patronus pour me contrôler. Alors, qu'ils étaient en train de m'évaluer pour voir comment je pouvais être bien utilisé, ils ont découvert leur erreur. Mon âme était devenu le premier Néanmort. Elle s'est alors jeté dans le peuple atlante. Elle a d'abord grossi, puis elle s'est multipliée. Rapidement, ce fut la plus terrible des pestes. Ils ont créé le sortilège de Débrius pour paralyser les Néanmort, puis ils ont donc créé une cage armé de sept poignards fabriquées avec ma chair. Ils ont tenté d'enfermer tous les Néanmorts dans la cage, eux-même étaient en sécurité, car les Néanmorts me fuyaient.

Chez les autres Atlantes, une autre ruse fut découverte. Tout ceux qui avaient le serment d'esclavage : les elfes de maison, les gobelins, les géants, les trolls… Ils sont totalement insensible à la souffrance, alors les Néanmorts ne peuvent pas les atteindre. Ainsi, I'tar'amis, prince de Sueda, se cacha dans son palais et ne laissa que ses esclaves entrer. Le sortilège de Débrius permettait de paralyser tous les Néanmorts qui n'étaient pas dans un corps et ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher dans les esclaves, donc il était assuré de survivre.

Évidemment, la plupart n'avait pas beaucoup d'esclave, ils moururent donc dans d'atroce souffrance. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis échappé. J'ai pu ainsi avaler les Néanmorts. Cela ne me rendait pas humain, car pour cela, il fallait que l'âme revienne à moi volontairement. Ainsi, les Néanmorts étaient détruits lorsque je les avalais, mais alors, je me multipliais. Tous les détracteurs sauf moi sont nés lorsqu'un détracteur a avalé un Néanmort. Les Acaluns ont alors créé un sortilège pour empêcher quiconque de quitter l'Atlantide après l'avoir quitté avec des millions d'esclaves. Ils ont alors rejoint vos terres. Ensuite, il paraît que les semis-géants ont quitté l'esclavage et créé un empire.

Assurément, nous avons continué à attaquer. Les Néanmorts ont rapidement disparut, car la majorité avait déjà été capturé dans un cube-prison. Ensuite, nous nous sommes mit à élever les humains pour leur dévorer l'âme. Les Néanmorts étaient beaucoup plus nourrissant, mais les humains étaient tout de même comestibles. Pour nous résister, I'tar'amis a décidé de séparer son âme en sept et de lier six de ses âmes à des objets construits par ses gobelins pour être indestructibles. Nous sommes totalement incapable d'aspirer une âme si elle est divisé en sept. L'unique moyen pour aspirer son âme était de réunir les six objets qu'il avait nommé urucrux. Alors, j'aurais pu avaler les six morceaux d'âme en même temps, puis avaler l'âme qui est dans son corps. C'est étrange, mais nous l'avons testé, l'énergie nécessaire pour arracher un ou des morceaux d'âme croit extrêmement vite selon l'augmentation du nombre de morceau si et seulement si les morceaux sont éloignés.

Ainsi, il a caché ses urucrux et a pu nous narguer. Puisque nous ne pouvions pas l'attaquer, il a pu organiser des résistance qui nous ont fortement touchés. Il est rapidement devenu maître dans l'art de la manipulation et de la stratégie militaire et notre troupeau d'humain a rapidement décru. Alors, pour survivre, il nous a convaincu de faire un pacte. Nous étions alors obligé de l'obéir, sauf moi qui avait étrangement résité au pacte, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Ensuite, il a brisé le mur qui nous empêchait de quitter l'Atlantide et il nous a envoyé à Azkaban en nous interdisant de quitter cette région.

Il a ensuite trouvé de nouvelle cachette pour ses urucrux et a décidé de dominer le monde. Son premier acte fut de manipuler Atilla pour qu'il envoie une armée de Huns détruire l'empire qui existait alors. Il a continué à manipuler le monde et à nous donner des ordres pendant très longtemps. Ainsi, c'est lui qui nous a ordonné d'obéir au ministère de la magie pour former une prison et c'est lui qui nous a ensuite ordonné de suivre Voldemort.

Alors, je peux vous permettre de retrouver les urucrux, alors vous n'aurez qu'à les donner à ce Malefoy, puisqu'il sera complètement un détracteur dans moins qu'une semaine si tout ce passe comme avec moi.

- Vous avez fait de lui un détracteur ! Cria Rose.

- Il m'a embrassé de sa propre volonté. De toute façon, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux fuir en attendant. I'tar'Amis nommé aussi le ténébreux peut suivre le flot de détracteur qui rentre en moi.

- S'il est si puissant, pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas tué tous par lui-même ? Demanda Rose.

- S'il était entouré d'aurores, il serait sûr de se faire stupéfixer. Il est puissant et immortel, mais il n'est pas invincible. Par contre, il a le temps de nous tuer et de partir si on reste à rien faire. Cachons-nous !

Rose, Samuel, Lily, Tommy et l'ancien détracteur partirent en traînant Scorpius. Alors, ils entrèrent dans la première salle de classe qu'ils virent. Ils se cachèrent dans les armoires et ne firent aucun bruit. Ils s'étaient tous dit d'attendre sans jamais ouvrir la porte. Même s'ils devaient attendre plusieurs heures, ils finiraient par être découvert et ils espéraient que ce ne soit pas par l'ennemi.


End file.
